


Fukordani’s #4 (un)Broken Promise

by nekostyx



Category: BokuAka - Fandom, haikyuu
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Black Jackals, Bokuaka - Freeform, Break Up, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, I promise happy ending, Lots of Angst, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Volleyball, bokuaka for life, bokuto lowkey a dumbass, but still really precious, cute domestic stuff, heart ache, kuroken hinted at the future idk, some iwaoi, they’re both hella fine yum, time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekostyx/pseuds/nekostyx
Summary: The universe is funny like that, how that same single moment can mean everything to someone and nothing to another.Akaashi's chest caves in as he slowly begins to accept the cold truth he refused to face all these years: one day, Bokuto would grow past him, realize he’s destined for greater things than Akaashi could ever hope of offering, realize exactly how plain, dull, and ordinary Akaashi is. Discard him because Bokuto you deserve more, and Akaashi is merely a lucky bystander that happened to get caught in the star's gravity. Eyes lock, raging golden against a defeated sea.In which Akaashi and Bokuto’s relationship is tested when Bokuto joins the MSBY Black Jackals. Suddenly, all Akaashi has left are cold sheets, heartache, and a broken promise as his boyfriend pursues his dreams.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, BokuAka, IwaOi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Fukordani’s #4 (un)Broken Promise

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ: Hi guys!!! Thanks for giving this story a shot!! The beginning is sort of rough; my ideas were all over the place. Also I really recommend listening to sweater weather- koven wei when you hit the six years later BC IT SETS THE MOOD SO WELL, and also it’s what I listened to when I wrote it. I would rly love if y’all could leave comments or thoughts or kudos!! <3

Akaashi remembers everything when it comes to Bokuto, like their first meeting.

Especially their first meeting.

It was his third year of junior high, and, like his peers, the looming question of high school burdened his shoulders like a persistent weight. It wasn't just high school, it was their future- the quality of the clubs, of academics, of teachers who could offer you strong recommendations into prestigious colleges.

That's why Akaashi currently stood in the stands of the Fukordani volleyball game, guarded eyes carefully surveying the set in front of him in an attempt to scout the school. He needed to gather sufficient information about each of the high schools he had received acceptances from. So far, it appeared that, in addition to an excellent academic reputation, Fukordani also boasted of a strong volleyball program, with the Owls crushing their opponents 23-14.

An unexpected dump from the Owl's spiker and suddenly it's set point, Fukordani's ball. Number 17 in the rear guard serves, ball spiraling straight towards the libero, who receives it with ease. Akaashi leans forward in his seat. Although the game is almost certainly decided, he's curious to see what type of team Fukordani is until the very end. Are they the kind that grows sloppy and restless when victory favors them, or do they play full strength until the last second, refusing to disrespect their opponents with anything less than their best?

The ball is spiked by the opposing team, but an one-touch slows its momentum, allowing the middle blocker to send a perfect receive to the spiker.

Suddenly, the ball spirals into the air, higher and higher.

That's when Akaashi notices him, and he feels the breath knocked out of his lungs. How could he have not seen him before, especially when he commands all the attention in the room? Broad, muscular back, flawless, powerful form, toned legs that propel him high into the sky like he's flying. Time freezes for a moment, Akaashi's gunmetal blue eyes glued to the spiker and the number 4 on his back.

The ace.

Awe fills his eyes, and he can't help the feeling that he's stolen a glimpse of something otherworldly, something not meant for human sight.

Smack.

The collision between the player's hands and the ball echos throughout the stadium, the sound resonating in Akaashi's ears for days to come.

A perfect cross-court shot that leaves him gasping from his reinvigorated love for volleyball...

And perhaps his new admiration for Fukordani's #4, the one with the silver strands clinging to his forehead with perspiration and chest heaving out of exhaustion, but he's... smiling. A giant, beautiful grin that causes Akaashi's heart to skip a few beats because it's so genuine and radiant even he can feel it's warmth.

And suddenly, he's overcome by a sudden need to be there with him, on that court, setting his spikes, receiving that smile that makes Akaashi feel terrified and nervous, but also alive. A drive to become talented enough to stand on that stage besides the unreachable star because he knows only a fraction of the spiker's potential is being drawn out. It's wishful thinking, to believe, to even hope he had a chance of being a moment in the star's orbit, but he's selfish. He wants to be Fukordani's #4 setter, well aware one day he won't be needed anymore; but all that's running through his mind is the man's beautiful spike, his warm smile, his boundless potential. Today, Akaashi saw something purely incredible and inhuman.

His brain relays the information over and over in his mind, like a broken record stuck on the same melody, the black number stretching across a broad back seared into his memory.

Fukordani's #4

Six years later...

[Link for Song!!](https://youtu.be/2EMBALLz1wM)

Fukordani's #4 snores loudly next to Akaashi, their long legs tangled together and the star's hard chest pressed against Akaashi's back. Today, it's the soft drizzle of rain against the window in their bedroom that wakes Akaashi up instead of his alarm clock.

He stares at the ceiling for a bit, attention centered on the neon star stickers Bokuto begged to buy because they glowed in the dark. Recently, it's been harder and harder to deny the silver haired ace, especially when he smugly pulls out his trump card: puppy dog eyes that give Akaashi heart palpitations.

Unable to fall back asleep, he sighs at the wasted opportunity before pulling the sheets off of him and rolling out of bed, all done quietly to not wake the slumbering man next to him. And of course, for the last three years, Akaashi begins his mornings the exact same way, just so Akaashi could sometimes remind himself this was real: a lingering gaze on Bokuto's attractive face- sharp, handsome features, full lips, and silky silver hair he loves to run his hands through.

Though he should probably also mention how Bokuto usually drooled, a pool of saliva already forming on the pillow case Akaashi just washed yesterday.

Instead of getting angry though, the former setter can't help the soft chuckle that escapes him. Loving Bokuto was paradise, and he often wondered how immensely lucky he must have been to score someone like Fukordani's #4. He was in love with everything Bokuto, the good, the bad, weaknesses, and strengths, all of it. Instinctively, he places a gentle kiss on Bokuto's forehead, causing a ghost of a smile to appear on Bokuto's sleeping face, before wrapping his boyfriend in a cocoon of fleece blankets and getting up to start his day.

A quick shower and some much-needed coffee later, Akaashi finally feels less like a walking zombie and more like a normal human. Sipping on his black coffee, he glances outside only to be met with cold, unforgiving weather howling against their apartment. The rain from earlier froze into snow that now dusts every available surface. The entire outside world was frigid, white, and beautifully timeless.

_Silently, like thoughts that come and go, the snowflakes fall._

Akaashi smiles against the mug when he imagines Bokuto's elated reaction to the snow. Giant grin breaking face, eyes crinkling in amazement like a child, face pressed up against the window as his breath fogs up the glass. Maybe even an excited hey, hey, hey. Keeping Bokuto's love for the snow in mind, Akaashi cooks his boyfriend's favorite breakfast- a colossal stack of chocolate chip pancakes topped with whipped cream, fudge, and strawberries- because he's well aware his boyfriend wakes up late enough to be rushing and skipping breakfast. Akaashi's even reminded him, Bokuto-san you're a pro volleyball player and you need to eat, but Akaashi's not sure this breakfast can count as nutritious, especially when he dusts some powdered sugar as an extra treat because it reminds him of snow and heats up a batch of homemade hot chocolate, made from scratch and laced with vanilla, cinnamon, and marshmallows. 

Man, does that boy have a sweet tooth.

And although he can come off as strict and cautionary, he loves to indulge Bokuto, his reward being a radiant smile too big for Bokuto's face. Setting down the mug of hot chocolate, with exactly nine marshmallows because, according to Bokuto, it was their high school jersey numbers together.

Fukordani's #4 and #5. Never apart, Bokuto promised on their last day of high school together, the freshly, bloomed sakura trees swaying gently around them.

Apparently, that vow also applied to hot chocolate. Snorting at the thought, Akaashi quickly drains his coffee, driven by a sudden urgency as he grows well aware he's behind schedule. If he leaves within the next ten minutes, he'll probably arrive at his history class on time instead of a few minutes early like he normally does. Slugging his backpack over his shoulder and slipping on a heavy gray coat with mittens and a beanie, he leaves his home, Bokuto- san still snoring peacefully away.

The sharp wind greets him, bitting at Akaashi's face and neck and causing the blue-eyed boy to hug his jacket closer to him. It's a long, chilly walk from their apartment to his first class, which happens to be on the opposite side of campus. Yet, despite the terrible weather, Akaashi finds himself enjoying the atmosphere from the soft buzz of students roaming around campus to the small flakes of ice glittering in the early light. When he enters the newly constructed building, breathing a sigh of relief at the warmth, he's greeted by a familiar voice.

"Akaashi!" a female's voice chirps to his left.

He turns and spots Heishi-san, one of his classmates in his history class. Bounding over to him, she offers him a bright smile, which he politely returns. The two make small talk as they head up the stairs to their classroom.

"Are you okay? Your face is completely red," Heishi-san suddenly gasps when Akaashi shrugs off his coat, her hands immediately flying to his cheeks to warm them.

Akaashi freezes, completely caught off-guard. Blinking, he quietly replies, " Yes, sorry to concern you. My cheeks turn color fast, so please don't worry,".

She nods before quickly looking away. Was she... blushing?

Discarding the ridiculous thought, Akaashi turns his attention to avoiding the influx of groggy, half-asleep college students dragging themselves past him. Somehow, they arrive at their history class, quickly claiming two empty chairs in the middle of the room, and Akaashi is pleasantly surprised to discover he's three minutes early when he checks his phone.

The text arrives in the middle of his fourth class of the day- literature. Akaashi's phone lights up with the notification that reads "1 new message" under Bokuto's name, one that had five owl emojis next to it.

Silence.

And then his phone begins buzzing nonstop with messages from his boyfriend, and Akaashi is suddenly glad he prepared for this situation beforehand and muted his phone. Next to him, one of his classmates, Yamamoto-san, glances questioningly at him, and he reassures her it's just his hyperactive boyfriend.

She seems surprised and slightly disappointed, " You have a boyfriend?" she asks, voice dipping at the end.

Akaashi nods, eyes focused on the archaic novel in front of him, "Three years now,".

"Oh," she mutters, "Well, congrats!".

He looks up from his text to briefly thank her, and, uncharacteristically Akaashi notes, she's silent for the remainder of class. A sudden buzz from his phone drags his attention to the device.

3 messages from Kenma.

4 messages from Kuroo.

1 call from Hinata.

37 messages and 16 missed calls from Bokuto.

Akaashi rolls his eyes before unlocking his phone to answer his energetic boyfriend, who's barraged him with a storm of texts ranging from his excitement at the snow to the delight of the pancakes and nine marshmallows before climaxing to a sad, gentle worry on why Akaashi wasn't responding.

12:31 pm

Bokuto: Hiiii Akaashi :) I just woke up, but I miss you.

12:31 pm

Bokuto: AKAASHI! WTF! ITS SNOWING?

Followed by several pictures of snow.

12:34 pm

Bokuto: Akaashi, MORE SNOW!

More pictures of snow.

12:42 pm

Bokuto: When are coming back? We can build a snowman today! I'll buy some carrots. What do you want on our guy?

12:46 pm

Bokuto: YOU MADE ME BREAKFAST? IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL.

Blurry pictures of a stack of pancakes drizzled in syrup and other sugary delights.

12:47 pm

Bokuto: and there's 9 marshmallows :))

12:48 pm

Bokuto: I ate all the marshmallows :(

12:53 pm

A picture of an empty plate and mug.

12: 54 pm

Bokuto: Akaashi :( Why are you not responding to me? Did I make you angry?

1:07 pm

Bokuto: Akaashi, I'm sorry :(( I love you (several hearts). If you talk to me, I'll even let you put the carrot in the snowman, and you can pick his name too!

Akaashi laughs softly, feeling his heart glow with even more love for Bokuto than he thought possible. He promptly responds to each and every message, reassuring his boyfriend he's not angry, just busy with class, reminding him how much he loves Bokuto, praising his pictures, and declining his offer to control the engineering of a snowman.

1:54 pm

Akaashi: The snowman is your creation Bokuto. I'm just there to help. I love you.

An immediate response.

1:54 pm

Bokuto: Anything I do is through you. Love you x 54545454 more:))

Akaashi feels the familiar racing of his heart he's grown to associate with anything Bokuto-related. Still smiling at his phone, the former setter glances up towards the dark sky, excited to return home like always.

Yet, when the bell signaling the end of class rings, Akaashi patiently waits for the flurry of stampeding students to pass, despite his eagerness to see Bokuto.

A small hand falls onto his shoulder. "Hey Akaashi-kun," Yamamato-san chirps suddenly beside him, "Can we walk together?"

Akaashi nods, unsurprised by the request that had been made with growing frequency. It's his last class of the day anyways, and the rest of the day looms lazily in front of him.

They walk side by side, Yamamato's shoulders gently brushing against Akaashi's in the narrow and crowded hallways. She chatters animatedly about their literature class, the snow, basically anything, and Akaashi offers his input occasionally. He's expecting nothing but the bitter cold when they push past the large, glass doors outside, so when a loud, warm voice suddenly shouts out his name, he can't help but be surprised.

"Akaashi!" it's a familiar voice that always revs the butterflies in his stomach and seeps warmth into his chest. Bokuto is standing there and waving happily as if Akaashi might overlook him. Yeah right, Akaashi scoffs, like he could miss the god of a man, dressed snuggly in a tan choudary jacket and tight black tee that hugged his broad chest ([Bokuto’s Fit](https://pin.it/4LEiDY5)).Bokuto gently shakes his head, silver hair down and almost covering his golden eyes, and Akaashi feels like he's in a movie as he watches tiny snowflakes fall out as Bokuto's eyes lock on him. A chilling shiver runs down his spine, and somehow Akaashi knows it isn't from the cold.

"Bokuto-san," he greets after a few seconds because despite being together for five years, Akaashi's thoughts still run wild whenever Bokuto's nearby. Hestill needs some time to mentally gather his thoughts and form coherent sentences- refractory period.

It all seems useless though when Bokuto suddenly tackles him in a bone-crushing hug that leaves the blue-eyed boy wheezing for breath and red in the cheeks.

"Is that your boyfriend?" a female voice asks in awe from besides Akaashi.

He glances down at Yamamoto-san, who appears a bit star-dazed, pupils dilated and mouth parted open, as she continues her unabashed staring of Bokuto. Honestly, he empathizes with her, even offering his classmate a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Akaashi's no stranger to the giggles and nervous laughs that trailed Bokuto wherever he went. For fuck's same, he was an attractive and talented college athlete. Akaashi spent five years accustoming himself to the glory of Bokuto, and he still has to remind himself not to drool when he sees him. Six feet of pure muscle, striking golden eyes, and sharp, handsome features make up the man known as Bokuto Koutarou.

Immediately, Bokuto's eyes are drawn to the female and he offers her a bright grin.

"Hey, hey, hey," he greets, detaching himself from Akaashi, " I'm Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi's boyfriend. Who are you?"

Yamamato's eyes widen even more, if possible, and she looks about two seconds away from fainting when she realizes Bokuto was talking to her.

"Y-Y-Yamamato Mei," she stammers out erupting into a fit of giggles. Akaashi's never heard his loud classmate so much as whisper and now the poor girl stood speechless.

Grin unfaltering, Bokuto shakes her hand, " Nice to meet you Yamamato-san. You in Akaashi's literature class?"

She nods frantically, clutching her books tightly against her chest.

"Well, then, thank you for taking care of Akaashi for me. He works too hard," Bokuto replies, deep voice echoing in the gap between them.

"Of course," Yamamato squeaks out, eyes shut tight, " E-excuse me, please. G-goodbye Akaashi-kun,".

With those last words, she scampers off, and Akaashi briefly wonders if Bokuto is aware of the effect he has on females as he watched his boyfriend stare sadly at the girl's retreating figure.

Akaashi heads over to his boyfriend's side and Bokuto eagerly laces their fingers together. Akaashi admires the stark contrast between their hands.

"Akaashi," Bokuto whines, hair drooping slightly, "do you think she hates me? She seemed so nervous,".

Akaashi wonders how to break it to his boyfriend that it was practically love at first sight for Yamamato-san without it getting to his head.

"No," is all he decides on.

Silence.

Then-

"She's definitely into you, Akaashi," Bokuto announces seriously, his sad gaze now wary.

"I-I never really noticed," Akaashi stutters. Great, now he's the one speechless, but to be fair, Bokuto's confession took him by surprise. He doesn't think his classmate views him romantically in the slightest way.

"She's pretty too," Bokuto begins casually. He glances at his pretty boyfriend from the corner of his eyes, trying to guage his reaction.

Ah. Akaashi understands now.

"Bokuto," Akaashi reminds him with a perfectly arched eyebrow raised, " I'm gay,".

The golden-eyed athlete, his envy caught, has the sense to look embarrassed as he rubs the back of his neck.

"R-right, well obviously I knew that Akaashi," the man stammers out quickly, " What type of boyfriend wouldn't even know their partner's sexuality? I-I was just saying,".

Bokuto's terrible cover up causes a chuckle to leave Akaashi's mouth, the kind only Bokuto can bring out.

"Of course, Bokuto-san," Akaashi reassures, smile hiding softly, " Now what's this about a snowman you mentioned?"

He watched as Bokuto's golden eyes light up with excitement, small flecks of colorless snow gently wrapping around them as they return home.


End file.
